Ophelie D'Amours
From her dossier: *French exchange student, new face in town, horrendous French accent too. She seems pretty harmless, really. Though, it's Sunnydale so first impressions are probably meaningless around here. She looks kind of fragile... Apparently she is in very good shape and rumors say she did fend off some creeps, she threatened them with pepper spray but ended up kicking them in the groin. Ruthless French bitch, I know. It wasn't over, mind you, once the poor fool was bent over in pain, she kicked him right in the chin, turning his lights out. *Ophelie has survived her first few weeks in Sunnydale. Bruised and battered some might claim, but still in one quite healthy piece. She has made some dubious friends too, or at least she considers them as such. Having trained in martial arts since being a toddler and her almost unnatural agility seem to have paid off big time, allowing her to walk away, sometimes victorious from situations which would have proved fatal for a lesser person. *It's been a while since Ophelie came to Sunnydale and she's still alive and in one piece, surprisingly or not. She has grown, stronger, quicker, all her training seem to have paid off in the real situations down Sunnydale streets. Ophelie's instincts became shaper, her reflexes quicker and her strength grew too. There must be something in her blood, she can feel it, a 'fire' as she calls it. That fire which burns inside her, within her blood can unleash raw power which she is still learning to harness and control. No, she is not a slayer, she knows that, having a sister which is one and slayer friends. She is a different breed, secretly calling herself a Jedi due to a lack of better definition. There is magic, fire, something extra that flows through her veins. *Having lost and regained her soul twice so far, Ophelie tasted and experienced the other side. She has been, as she called it unleashed and some doors once open, are near impossible to close. Damage has been done and Ophelie lost some of her restraint, some of her self control, some of her humanity so to speak. Her fire is almost constantly burning within her, the 'Jedi' powers as she calls them are getting stronger, manifesting more often, augmenting her at times to super human proportions. History: Born in France, Ophelie D'amour is the 3rd child of a bourgeois couple living in a suburb near Paris. She has an elder brother and sister, both of which have already moved out of home by the time she was 17 years old. Having an older brother and sister, Ophelie didn't have someone to compete with at home, receiving love and pampering from both her parents and her older siblings. She was always well protected and taken care of, which in turn made her want to experience some alone time, being free to fail and succeed by herself. Being a good student, she applied for and received a scholarship to travel to the United States as an exchange student, to study at the Sunnydale college. Both her parents as well as her older siblings have dabbled in the mystical arts and Ophelie seems to show even greater potential for her age, time will tell just how far she might reach. While having no idea what Sunnydale really is, Ophelie's family isn't overly worried, knowing their little sister is quite capable, physically and mentally, even if she might not give herself so much credit. Theme song: People of Sunnydale say about her: *Ulfur: Ah. Ophelie. She who never wears underwear. *Sanura: She made the couches all sticky..but she gives mean backrubs! Pregnants like backrubs. *Nancy: Approach with extreme apprehension. *Drek: Makes my cold side hot. She's incredible in her own way. Layout by Janisu. Category:Characters